Desenterrando o Passado
by Lady Aluada
Summary: O que acontece quando é descoberto um baú de memórias.


Desenterrando o Passado  
  
A campainha soou em Grimmauld Place. Sirius Black que agora passava o resto dos dias só, depois que Harry e os Weasley foram para Hogwarts se espantou ao receber tal visita.  
  
- Aluado! Cara, pensei que você estava ocupado demais para dar um "alo"para seu amigo miserável.  
  
- Sirius, pare com isso. Marcaram uma reunião de última hora. E desde quando você é miserável?  
  
- Eu estava limpando o sótão com aquele elfo imprestável. Quer dar uma olhada nas coisas que eu achei? Tem coisas que você não acredita!  
  
- Almofadinhas, meu amigo, você sabe que eu fui fascinado pela sua casa. Quer dizer, a casa da sua mãe.- concluiu ao ver a cara de desgostou do amigo.  
  
- Vamos, tem uma coisa que eu acho que eu vou dar para o Harry no próximo aniversário dele.  
  
- Ok- disse um Lupin agora empolgado.  
  
Ao chegarem no sótão empoeirado e mofado, Lupin tropeçou num malão antigo.  
  
- Calma, cara, não vai quebrar o presente do Harry!  
  
-O que é isso? Lumus- disse acenando a varinha e fazendo uma cara de surpresa.- Eu não acredito! é o antigo malão do Tiago!  
  
- É, antes de eu ir para Azkaban eu recuperei umas coisas na casa dos Potters. A mesma noite em que dei a minha moto para o Hagrid. Tinha deixado no meu antigo apartamento, mas com a minha prisão parece que juntaram meus pertences e despacharam para cá.- disse olhando para a cara de Lupin, que estava sombria e Sirus não sabia se era pela escuridão do sótão ou por pura tristeza- Estava esperando alguém para abrir comigo. Não sabia se ia agüentar.  
  
O silêncio tomou conta dos dois.  
  
- Ok.- disse finalmente Lupin- vamos abrir!  
  
Ao abrirem a primeira coisa que viram foi a antiga Shooting Star de Tiago. Uma vassoura velha e com algumas cerdas faltando. Em meio a poeira haviam letras gravadas em bronze : Shooting Star 1975.  
  
-É, parece que não sobrou muito dela após o ataque.  
  
Continuaram procurando pertences até acharem o álbum de Tiago. Em quase todas as fotos Sirius aparecia. Algumas eram dos marotos. Acharam algumas fotos mal tiradas ( que eles acharam que foram tiradas escondidas) de Lílian.  
  
- Ele era gamadão por ela, não? - disse Sirius com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.  
  
Também tinha o álbum de família dos Potters. As fotos do nascimento de Harry. Cada maroto com o bebê no colo. O batizado de Harry. O primeiro aniversário.  
  
- Ei o que é isso?- Perguntou Lupin, com um caderno de couro avermelhado.  
  
- Eu acho que era o diário da Lily. Vamos ver, vai!!!  
  
- Mas , Almofadinhas, isso pertence ao Harry. É invasão de privacidade!  
  
-Ah, deixa de ser certinho, Sr. ex- Monitor Chefe- disse Sirius com ar zombeteiro, fazendo com que Lupin o empurrasse para trás e parecendo duas crianças que cresceram demais.  
  
Ao abrir leram a anotação: **Diário de Lílian Evans- 1977.  
**  
_20 de dezembro de1977  
  
Querido diário,  
  
Estou escrevendo para desabafar um pouco a raiva que estou sentindo. Ok, por que eu estou com raiva? Que outro motivo poderia ser, melhor , que outra pessoa me faria sentir tanta raiva assim? Resposta: Tiago Potter.  
  
Esse mesmo! O mais arrogante, cabeça dura, idiota, hipócrita e além de tudo isso o mais popular da escola de Magia e Bruxaria De Hogwarts. Bom , quando digo o mais popular eu minto, pois o mais popular sem dúvida é Sirius Black, mas eles não se desgrudam, parecem unha e carne que posso concluir que eles são a DUPLA mais popular de Hogwarts. Outro motivo que estou escrevendo é que já não posso conter mais meus acessos de irritação para minha melhor amiga, Alice. Por que? Porque ela acredita que toda essa "preocupação" que eu tenho com a vida dele é resumida ao fato que eu goste dele. HAHAHA, ela só pode estar delirando!  
  
Tudo bem, vou escrever os principais fatos que eu não suporto o Potter:  
  
1º- Ele se acha o maioral montado naquela vassoura estúpida, só porque tem algum jeito para o Quadribol .  
  
2º- Ele acha que tem o cabelo mais maravilhoso do mundo (o que acredite não é NADA comparado ao do Black, pois esse sim tem o cabelo mais maravilhoso do mundo! Bom não é só o cabelo, mas...) tanto que fica bagunçado ainda mais o cabelo só para parecer que acabou de desmontar da vassoura.  
  
3º- Ficar jogando feitiços em qualquer um junto a Black, só porque são populares. E tratando os outros como lixo por talvez não terem a mesma inteligência que eles têm.  
  
4º-Influenciar Remo Lupin , que é do grupo deles, para cobrir as travessuras que eles fazem só porque é monitor.  
  
5º-Ficar se achando o máximo só por que bateram o record de detenções em 7 anos de estudo.  
  
Fico pensando , coitada da McGonagall ,haja criatividade para dar detenções diversificadas para eles, só porque as tradicionais não resolvem.  
  
6º-Ficar maltratando o Snape só porque ele não é como Potter. Só porque não é amado pela legião de fãs como o Potter, porque não vem de uma família rica como o Potter, porque não é bonito como o Potter...oops, não foi isso que eu quis dizer, mas você me entendeu né? Só porque talvez Snape seja um pouquinho... hum... er impopular. Tudo bem que ele me chama de sangue –ruim, mas ok, eu não sou tão inofensiva perto dele quanto ele parece perto do Potter.  
  
7º- Uma das coisas que mais me irritam é o fato que ele mata aulas, tem um péssimo comportamento em classe, mas mesmo assim tira notas altíssimas. Quando falo altíssimas digo beeem maiores que as minhas, e olha que aos olhos dos professores eu sou uma excelente aluna. Mas ele conseguiu 13 NOM's. 13!!!!!!!! Humpf!  
  
8º- O fato de eu Ter conhecido o "verdadeiro" Potter há alguns anos atrás é que me deixa masi revoltada. Nos primeiros 2 anos em Hogwarts ele era completamente diferente do que ele é hoje. Algumas vezes fiz dupla com ele nas aulas de Poções, a mando do professor. Sempre me pareceu simpático. É claro, tinha uma GRANDE aversão às regras, mas não deixava de ser uma pessoa... sociável, coisa que hoje ele é até demais (no nono motivo eu explico essa tese). Ele sempre andou com Black, Pettigrew e Lupin, mas nunca foram muito conhecidos como o  
  
pessoal mais velho. Foi no 3º ano , quando ele e especialmente Black ganharam mais corpo (e que corpo!!!) e entraram para o time de quadribol que as coisas mudaram. Começaram a ficar mais populares, o que fez muito, mas muito bem para o ego deles, e para meu desespero.  
  
9º Explicando a minha tese acima, eu quis dizer sociável demais por estar chovendo garotas na área deles. Juro, dá dó de ver as meninas que eu encontro no banheiro chorando ou porque eles estão com outras, ou não olham para elas, ou pelo simples fato de eles terem terminado com elas sem motivo algum. Ok, aí penso... mais também não é culpa delas serem tão fáceis? Elas sabem como vai ser seu fim e mesmo assim caem nas graças dos mulherengos, aumentando a popularidade deles e não querem sair sem ser usadas? É do Potter e Black que estamos falando! ALOUUUUU????  
  
10º- e último motivo, ufa! Ele sempre me convida para sair! Faz dois anos ouvindo NÃO, e o que ele faz?? Ele NÃO desiste! Ele acha que eu sou uma daquelas que os homens acham difíceis, conquistam, e depois usam como troféu tipo: "Olha eu consegui pegar a Evans, quem apostou que eu não conseguiria se ferrou!' . O fato de ele realmente gostar de mim? NULO. ZERO. NADINHA, afinal de contas, é do Potter que estamos falando!!!! Não que eu tenho esperanças, que Merlin me livre , mas é por isso que eu não posso falar com Alice. Toda vez que eu toco nesse assunto, ou melhor que Potter toca nesse assunto e eu digo em altos brados em qualquer lugar que eu esteja que eu o Odeio, ela cisma em dizer que vamos acabar juntos, que opostos se atraem, bla, bla, blá!  
  
Sabe, acho que ela não gostaria que Frank fizesse o mesmo com ela. Não mesmo!  
  
O que realmente me levou a escrever aqui hoje foi que eu e o Potter infelizmente estamos fazendo um trabalho juntos. É , eu estava brigando com ele na aula de Feitiços, e o prof. Flitwick pegou a gente e mandou nós fazermos um trabalho valendo 40% da nossa nota no final do ano.  
  
"- E aí Lily, o que você achou do último jogo nosso contra a Corvinal? Foi bom não foi?- disse Tiago num tom presunçoso.  
  
- Potter, estou tentando prestar atenção na aula!  
  
- Lily, então , você já pensou no caso de sair comigo?  
  
- Potter, deixa eu ver,quantas vezes eu te disse NÃO!  
  
-Bom , um monte, mas eu desconsidero as últimas vezes. Eu aceito essa resposta.  
  
-NÃO!  
  
Aí o prof Flitwick disse:  
  
-Srta.Evans, o que aconteceu?  
  
-Nada professor, é que o Potter não para de me incomodar.  
  
- Bom, vocês não terminaram o trabalho que eu mandei a tempo. Vão ter que fazer um trabalho extra, juntos, vamos ver se acabamos com essa discordância!  
  
Nesse momento a classe inteira olhava para nós, e o cara de pau do Potter acenava para as fãs!!!  
  
EU ODEIO O POTTER!  
  
ODEIO, ODEIO!!!!  
_  
_Por hoje é s  
  
ass: Lilian Evans  
_Ao terminarem de ler, Lupin pôde ver que Sirius ainda estava com a boca ligeiramente aberta.  
  
- Puxa, minha popularidade era boa mesmo! Bem melhor que agora.  
  
- Almofadinhas, ela era mulher do nosso melhor amigo!!!  
  
- Mas não deixava de ser mulher!Como o Tiago consegui fisgar ela, eu não sei! Lembra, ela parecia tão irredutível.  
  
- Mas acabou caindo na graça do nosso Pontas.- concluiu Lupin.  
  
-Ela realmente o odiava.  
  
-Mas pelo que se saiba, ninguém sabe onde acaba o ódio e começa o amor  
  
-Ah, esqueci que você era o romântico da turma, Aluado.  
  
- Eu não era romântico, só menos galinha que você e o Tiago eram.  
  
- Com muito orgulho!- disse Sirius estufando o peito- Ao menos eu não ficava com medo de tomar um fora. Ou não arriscava conversar com a menina que eu gostava só por medo.  
  
- Podemos mudar de assunto, Almofadinhas?  
  
- Claro!- disse ele rindo.  
  
-Às vezes me confundo- disse Sirius do nada- Às vezes acho que Harry é Tiago e que tudo voltou a ser como antes, e até melhor sem o Rabicho- disse o nome como se tivesse com uma coisa muito nojenta na boca.  
  
- Harry é muito parecido com Tiago, mas ele não é Tiago, Sirius. Você não pode mudar o passado.  
  
- Eu sei, eu sei! Eu só queria ter uma segunda chance, uma chance para arrumar tudo. Uma chance para o Harry ter pais, para ser um garoto normal, para podermos ter nossos melhores amigos de volta.  
  
- Mas agora não há segunda chance. Temos que começar daqui para frente.  
  
Sirius abaixou a cabeça, e disse- Não queria ter voltado pra cá. Eu não gosto daqui.  
  
O silêncio tomou conta novamente do sótão.  
  
- Será que Harry é como Tiago?- disse Sirius voltando a olhar Lupin  
  
- Como assim?  
  
- Sabe, com mulheres. Será que ele tem o mesmo papo que Tiago tinha para conquistar as mulheres.  
  
- Bom..., ele é mais sério, não sei.  
  
- Ele nunca me contou nada.  
  
- Talvez nunca tenha acontecido nada.- disse Lupin com um ar sério.  
  
- Como assim?- essa foi a vez de Sirius perguntar.- como não aconteceu nada? Ele tem 15 anos.  
  
- Você sabe, com essa história do "menino que sobreviveu" as coisas que eram fáceis para você e Tiago são difíceis para ele. Ele chama atenção demais só sendo ele, imagine se fosse um causador de problemas galinha como vocês eram.  
  
- Bom , é verdade.- disse ele torcendo a cara.- Posso te contar uma coisa, Aluado?  
  
- Claro!  
  
- Sabe a Weasley? A Gina? Ela tem uma quedinha pelo Harry, não?  
  
- Pelo que eu notei, Almofadinhas, ela tinha sim, pelo tempo que dei aulas para ela.  
  
- Ela me lembra tanto a Lílian! Uma vez eu os surpreendi conversando e parecia que tinha visto Lílian e Tiago de novo. A única coisa que os diferencia eram os olhos.  
  
- Você tem razão- disse Lupin- quantas vezes não me peguei pensando nisso. Mas parece que Harry só tem olhos para a Chang, a apanhadora da Corvinal.  
  
- Bom, uma hora ele vai ter que abrir os olhos. Quem sabe eu não seja padrinho do filho da Weasley e do Harry.  
  
- Você está sendo muito egoísta! o que seria do nosso pobre Rony? O tio excluído!  
  
- É, você tem razão.  
  
- Ei, que é isso?- disse Lupin pegando um caderno amarrado com cordas.  
  
Ao abrir, o título se projetou aos olhos de ambos:  
  
**Marotices dos marotos**   
_"Srs. Aluado, Almofadinhas, Rabicho e Pontas apresentam a nova saga de azaração"_

__  
- Eu até tinha me esquecido disso- disse Sirius com sorriso nos lábios.- Já está decidido! Vou dar isso para Harry no próximo aniversário! Imagine o que ele vai poder fazer com aqueles que falarem mal dele. É o último trabalho dos Marotos! Isso tem que ficar por gerações.  
  
- Você não muda mesmo.- disse Lupin dando tapinhas nas costas de Sirius.  
  
-É, meu amigo, há coisas que não mudam! Tem uma coisa a mais! - disse ele tirando um envelope de dentro das vestes- Deixei o melhor para o final.  
  
- O que é?  
  
- Quando Tiago e Lílian souberam que estavam sendo perseguidos por Voldemort, eles deixaram essa carta comigo, caso o pior acontecesse.  
  
Lupin abriu a carta e se emocionou ao ver a letra tão conhecida do amigo na carta.  
  
Era como se alguma coisa o levasse ao passado. Era como um vira-tempo. Ele não queria voltar para a realidade e ver que os amigos não estavam mais lá. Fitou Sirius e percebeu que ele sentia a mesma coisa. Então juntou fôlego e começou a ler.  
  
center_" Querido Harry,  
  
Eu e seu pai estamos escrevendo para você, somente para você. Estamos sendo perseguidos por Lord Voldemort, e estamos escrevendo caso o pior aconteça.  
  
Filhinho, quero que você saiba em primeiro lugar que eu te amo muito. Em qualquer lugar que eu esteja eu vou estar sempre muito perto de você. Queremos que você siga nosso conselho e seja forte, e não se esqueça: o amor vence tudo. Acredito nisso tanto que estou confiando a nossa salvação nessa frase. Você é tudo para nós e a última salvação para o mundo. Jamais iremos te abandonar, jamais. Você ainda tem o Sírius para contar. Sei que está pensando que isso não é justo, mas infelizmente, nada nesse mundo é justo. Não queria que houvesse uma última canção de ninar, uma última refeição em família, um último abraço, um último beijo, mas se tiver de ser assim, acredite, morrerei salvando você.  
  
Com todo meu amor,  
  
Lílian Evans Potter.  
  
Harry,  
  
Aqui é seu pai, depois de toda essa carta melancólica que sua mãe escreveu eu não tenho palavras. Gostaria que você tivesse a bom senso dela, e que se acostume pois esse cabelo não tem jeito: sou a maior prova. Desde que você nasceu senti que havia uma coisa forte demais em você. Coisa que nem eu , nem sua mãe tem. Seja inteligente, o melhor da turma em Hogwarts se puder. Faça a sua vida valer a pena.  
  
Não se deixe cair por ameaças ou medos, supere-os. Não deixe de amar, pois essa é uma das coisas mais maravilhosas da vida. No amor é que você vai achar a vontade de viver, de lutar, de se superar. E é por esse meu amor por você e sua mãe, que vou morrer protegendo e lutando por vocês. Só por vocês!!!  
  
Te amo muito, filho.  
  
Tiago Potter." /center_  
  
Lupin terminou de ler a carta com lágrimas nos olhos e viu que Sirius fazia o memo.  
  
- Acho que vou fazer chá para nós, Sirius.  
  
- Vá. Pode ir.  
  
Ao fazer o chá, Lupin sentou-se em frente a lareira da cozinha analisando a carta e pensando em tudo que acabara de ler. Como Lilian havia escrito, o mundo não era justo. Não foi justo com os Potter's, não foi justo com Sirius, e jamais fora ou seria justo com ele.  
  
Com um estalo, Lupin viu a cabeça de Harry na lareira. Se alegrou ao ver que nem tudo estava acabado.  
  
- Sirius?- disse Harry  
  
-Harry!- exclamou muito chocado- Que é que você... que aconteceu, está tudo bem?  
  
- Está. Pensei...quero dizer, tive vontade... de bater um papo com Sirius.  
  
FIM  
  
**bN/A: Ok, fiquei a noite inteira me revirando na cama pensando nessa fic. Eu to escrevendo A Grande Família Weasley com a Wib, e senti vontade de pôr um complemento da fic. Por favor!! Postem comentários. Eu gostei muito de fazer essa fic.Espero que vocês gostem de lê-la.  
  
Bjssss/b **


End file.
